The Big Secret
by riverdalestoriesforlife
Summary: Veronica had everything including Archie but, what will she do when something happens between her and Archie's best friend Jughead.


(The school bell rings) Veronica heads into class with a handful of books and sits next to Archie "Hey V" Betty says and smiles "Oh, hey B" Veronica says getting ready to wispear something into Archie's ear, wispears in his ear " My mom is working late, so come over" Archie smiles and winks.

Jughead walks in late and takes a seat next to Betty "Hey Juggie" she says as she places a firm kiss on his lips.

"Hey Betty, so um can we talk at pops later?" Jughead says as they all get up and walk out of class.

"Sure, what for?" Betty says with a smile.

"Oh I just wanna talk." Jug says.

"Oh ok" Betty says closing her locker.

"Ready to go Ronnie?" Archie says as he closes his locker

"Ya" Veronica says also closing her locker, they walk out of school and down the street towards the pembrooke hand in hand, Veronica laying on Archie's shoulder and Archie smiling.

When, they walk in the pembrooke, Veronica's mom is grabbing her purse getting ready to go to work at Pop's. They go into Veronica's room and hear the door to the pembroke close and that is when they know they are in the clear. Veronica starts to kiss Archie passionately and Archie does the same. Archie takes his shirt off and Veronica takes her dress off.

"I love you Ronnie" Archie says while kissing her neck. "I love you too Archiekins" Veronica says while enjoying the kisses. Then Archie takes of Veronica's bra and starts to kiss her chest and they lay on her bed and Veronica moans.

Meanwhile back at Pop's Betty and Jughead take their usual seat in one of the booths. "So what did you wanna talk to me about Jug?" Betty says while drinking her milkshake. "Well, I wanted to break up with you" "WHAT!" "Im sorry Betty, I like someone else" and Jug leaves while Betty starts to cry.

"Hey Ronnie let's head to Pops" Archie says while putting on his shirt. "Okay" So, they head to Pop's. When they walk in the door they see Betty crying and they run over to her. "B, what's wrong?" Veronica says while she is holding Betty. "Jughead broke up with me" Betty says while crying into Veronica's dress. "Why" Archie says looking concerned. "He says he likes someone else" Jughead then texts Veronica.

Jughead- Hey Veronica, Will you meet me at your house right now?

Veronica- Why?

Jughead- Because I need to talk to you.

Veronica- Why should I? You broke my best friend's heart, I am with Betty right now and she is balling her eyes out, So why should I?

Jughead- …

Jughead- Listen I just feel connected to someone else

Veronica- Fine, I will come but, what you did was real shitty of you

Jughead- I know and and thx for coming see you in a bit

Veronica- bye

"Ronnie who are you texting" Archie says while eating a fry. "My mom, she wants me home." "Oh ok see you later" "Bye B" "Bye V" Veronica gets up and hugs Betty and Kisses Archie and walks out.

When Veronica arrives to her house Jughead is already on her front steps " Hey Veronica" " Hi Jughead, What did you wanna talk to me about?" " I-I like you" then Jughead Kisses Veronica right there on her front step but, she pushes him off. "WHAT THE HELL JUGHEAD, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" "I like you Veronica" "Im with Archie." Veronica then walks inside and lays on her bed and thinks. "Should I tell Archie? No? Yes? No? Yes I have to I will tomorrow but, I know it will hurt him but, it was wrong" Veronica thinks and then she falls asleep.

The next day at school it killed her to tell him and Betty but she had to. At the end of the day she just couldn't do it so she was gonna do it at Cheryl's party tonight. At Cheryl's party, Veronica and Archie were dancing together and Jughead gives Archie a drink for Veronica he takes it, hands it to her and she drinks it. She then passes out. "I will take her upstairs to bed Archie" "Ok Jug" Jughead takes her upstairs and does the unthinkable he rapes her.

-3 weeks later-

It had been 3 weeks since Jughead had raped Veronica and she hasn't told anyone. She hadn't been feeling well for the past few days but she blew it off until one morning when she barfed. She then took a pregnancy test and it was positive. She knew it had to be Jugheads so she decided to tell Archie.

-The next day-

"Archie I'm Pregnant" His jaw dropped "Ronn-" "Let me finish Archie" "Its Jugs, he raped me" "WHAT, I'm going to kill him"

(That's the end. If you want me to make a story where she goes into labor and what happens to the babies tell me. Bye for now my loves. :) 3)


End file.
